Truth or dare with the New Cullens
by Miss Texas
Summary: Okay so in my story Alice Bella and Rosalie don't exist. Sarah/Jasper, K/Edward, Liz/Emmett,Brittnay/Embry, and Ella/Quil and many other characters. PLEASE READ! PLEASE REVIEW OR FLAME! sorry im bad at summaries


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters in my story. I do NOT own Sarah, K, Jessie, Ella, or Brittnay, they are real people. I do NOT own Hanna, An, Josh, or Ethan. Hanna is Sarah's character, An, and Josh are K's character's, and Ethan is Jessie's character. I do NOT own the song Barbie Girl. I DO own myself (Liz) and Kate (my character).

ES: Esme

L: Liz

J: Jessie

K: K

B: Brittnay

S: Sarah

El: Ella

Liz's DareES POV

I was going home to see all of my adopted children and grandchildren. When I walked in my children were in a kind of circle Liz was on Emmett's lap with a look of dread on her face and Jessie was grinning mischievously. Sarah and Jasper were making out on a lovesac® and K and Edward looked like they were close to doing the same thing and trying to hold in their laughter at the same time. Brittnay and Embry were sitting closely on the love seat with their hand intertwined, Brittnay giggling quietly and Embry full out laughing. Ella was going into hysterics and Quil was looking at her with concern but on the verge of laughing himself. And I could smell my grandchildren, An, Josh, Hanna, Ethan, and Kate, playing and probably spying (thanks to Kate's preliminary power, more about that later) upstairs. That's when I realized that they were playing truth or dare and Liz was Jessie's victim. I wanted to know so I said, "Hello children, what was her dare?"

It was K that answered me, " Well Esme, Jessie just dared Liz to streak in the mall while singing 'Barbie Girl'" I couldn't help it, I started laughing, but stopped instantly when K asked, "You wanna join us?"

"Oh no," I answered, "I don't even want to imagine what you'd make me do. I think I'll go up to my room and read." And so I did.

L POV

"Okay Liz, truth or dare?" Jessie asked me.

"Dare," I answered confidently, she didn't scare me.

She giggled and said, "I dare you to streak in the mall while singing 'Barbie Girl'." I went into shock. I heard everyone else, except for Sarah and Jasper, who were as usual, making out, burst out laughing. Well Emmett wasn't laughing, he was holding me, but not even he, the love of my existence, could help me now. No one could, once a dare was said and accepted there was no backing out. I and everyone else always accepted dares.

I barely noticed Esme's presence when she walked in I was thinking. _This is what I get for letting Jessie go first, she is gonna pay, big time, muhahaha. _I thought.

J POV

Haha, Liz should have known better than to let me go first, now she is going to have to streak in the mall and sing 'Barbie Girl'. "C'mon Liz, wake up, you go upstairs and get ready, we will meet you at the mall in five minutes," I said making her snap out of it.

"Can I stay with Liz?" Emmett pleaded.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasseeee?" Liz tried.

"Nope, she has to get ready herself," I told them both. After Liz went upstairs I made an earthquake to pull Sarah and Jasper apart.

"Hey!!" they both shouted at the same time.

"We were doing something!!!" Sarah yelled loudly. I rolled my eyes at her; oh they were doing _something _alright, something being feeling the insides of each others mouths.

S POV

How dare she?!?!? Pulling apart me and Jasper! Hmph! I marched straight off to the car, pulling Jasper with me, and got in the back. When everyone got in I realized the kids were going to be home alone! But K was already pulling out. "K, stop the car!!!" I shouted, "Who's staying with the kids?!?!"

"Esme is," she answered.

"When'd she get here?" I asked

"When you and Jasper were making out."

"Oh." K sped as fast as the car would go to the mall while Britt told me all the details of what Liz would have to do for her dare. How funny, I've always wanted to streak in a mall, but oh no, I don't get to, Liz does. That's so unfair, hehe the person who gets her next dare is sure to be in for a wild ride.

B POV

While I was explaining the dare to Sarah, I couldn't help but think, _Hahaha I can't wait to see Liz's dare! It's going to be hilarious!!! Oh yes, she absolutely deserves it too, this is what she gets for making Embry look like the Incredible Hulk. Oh yea I'm taking pictures. _When we got out of the car Sarah was laughing. I couldn't wait for Liz's dare! I just hoped I wouldn't have to be her victim. _DARN!! _I thought as we walked in. _I LEFT MY CAMERA AT HOME!!_

K POV

As soon as we decided to get Ella and the dogs, Embry and Quil, something to eat I heard Liz's car and instantly smiled. I could have sworn I saw Emmett turn even whiter than normal. A few seconds later, Liz came in, naked, and started running around singing 'Barbie Girl'. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Even EMMETT chuckled a little. Jessie sure does know her dares; I'll be careful to avoid her. Then a mall official came up to Liz and said, "Excuse me miss, but you do realize that streaking is not allowed at this mall, don't you?"

"No sir, I didn't know that," she answered in a fake voice.

"Well, could you please go get some clothes on?"

"I left them at my house."

"Well then, go buy some from one of our stores."

"But I don't have any money."

"Then I am going to have to ask you to please leave the premises."

"No I don't wanna!!" And she sat on the ground like a five year old. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ella with a video camera. _Way to go Ella!!_ I thought. Who knew the human girl had it in her? I looked back at Liz and the guy and saw him talking on his walkie-talkie and I KNEW what was coming. And sure enough, five minutes later there were like five security people. _Well here's a mall she's never coming back to._ Then one of the mall security guards grabbed Liz by the arm and pulled her up.

"Let her go, now!!!!" Emmett, who was suddenly at Liz's side yelled, looking like a vampire. They let her go instantly and she ran, just under vamp speed, out of the mall. I sure felt sorry for who ever Liz picked next. Then I thought_ Oh crap! What if it's me?!?!?!? _Edward looked at me with wide eyes. He had heard my thought.

"Do you know her?" the mall official asked Emmett.

"Yes, she is my fiancée."

"Why was she streaking?"

"She was dared."

"Please tell her that she is banned from this mall."

"Okay." Then we went to the car.

On the way home Sarah said, "Streaking looks like fun!!"

"Hell yeah, sister!!!" I replied. Jessie and Brittnay started laughing. Embry, Edward, Quil, and Emmett said nothing.

Ella said, "AHH!! Mental images!!!!!!!!"

Jasper said, "Only I get to see you like that." I rolled my eyes and Sarah giggled. Ella looked repulsed and Jessie laughed again. Edward, Embry, and Quil all high-fived Jasper. Emmett said and did nothing the whole way home. I guessed he was either still shocked that Liz went through with the dare or was picturing her with his perfect vampire memory.

El POV

That was some dare! It was hilarious and Emmett looked whiter than normal, if that's possible. When we walked in Liz was dressed, thank God. We all sat down in a sort of circle again, except this time I decided to copy Liz and sit in Quil's lap, he was WAAARRMM. Then Liz said, "Ella truth or dare?"

Not wanting to use my only truth and look like a major wimp in front of the vampires and werewolves, I answered bravely, "Dare." As soon as I said that Liz smiled innocently and giggled sweetly. I instantly regretted saying dare. I was sure I turned white as a vampire.

Review!!!! Review!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it but if not tell me what I can do to make it better in a review. FLAMES ARE GREAT I WILL USE THEM ON THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!


End file.
